Nm2/Report
__NOEDITSECTION__ This report is based on the findings of an ongoing plagiarism analysis (date: 12-01-2014). It is therefore no conclusive report and it is recommended to visit the page http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Nm2 for newer findings and further information. Overview The following chart illustrates the amount and the distribution of the findings of text parallels. The colours show the type of plagiarism diagnosed: * grau="Komplettplagiat": the source of the text parallel is not given, the copy is verbatim. * rot="Verschleierung": the source of the text parallel is not given, the copied text will be somewhat modified. * gelb="Bauernopfer": the source of the text parallel is mentioned, but the extent and/or closeness of the copying is not made clear by the reference. 650px|650px Prominent findings of plagiarism * Fragment 430 28, Fragment 431 03: Three paragraphs of the introduction are taken from Katz et al. (2004), a publication that is not mentioned anywhere in the paper. The text is slightly adapted to give it a "terrorist feel", e.g. "Joe talks to Jane" in the source becomes "Atta talks with Khalid" in the paper. * Fragment 432 31: 10 lines of text in Section 2 are taken verbatim without any attribution. * Fragment 433 24: The authors cite themselves for a passage taken verbatim from Koschade (2005), who in fact quote another source for it. * Fragment 434 01: A table is taken together with an eight-line explanation (Fragment 433 32) from a source not mentioned in the paper. The copied table is the one mentioned in an "Erratum" on SpringerLink. * Fragment 434 04: Almost two paragraphs are taken from Koelle et al. (2006), a publication that is not mentioned anywhere in the paper. This includes all references to the literature (six in total). * Fragment 440 16: More than half of the conclusions is taken verbatim from Stephenson & Zelen (1989), a publication not mentioned anywhere in the paper. Statistics Duplication Most of the text of the paper has been recycled by the authors elsewhere: * The entire Section 4 "Centrality Measures" as well as about half of Section 5 "Dependence Centrality" (i.e. p. 435:30-42, p. 436:all, p. 437:all, p. 438:1-30, p.439:5-10) are identical to the corresponding portions of Memon et al. (2007e) (retracted). * A part of Section 4 "Centrality Measures" as well as about half of Section 5 "Dependence Centrality" (i.e. p. 435:30-42, p. 436:1-15, p. 437:26-35, p. 438:1-30) have also been published in Memon et al. (2008a) * The entire Section 3 "Graph Theory" (p. 435:1-29) has also been published in Harkiolakis et al. (2008b) * The entire Section 2 "Investigative Data Mining (IDM)" (p. 432:12-40, p. 433:all, p. 434:all) has also been published (in a slightly edited form) in Memon et al. (2010d) and in Memon et al. (2011a) * Large parts of the paper (p. 430:17-36; p. 431: all; p. 432:12-40; p. 433:1-2,13-22,31-38; p. 434:19-45; p. 436:9-39; p. 437:all; p. 438:1-30) have also been published in Memon et al. (2008e) (retracted) * Substantial parts of the paper (p. 430:17-36; p. 431:1-28; p. 436:9-36; p. 437:all; p. 438:1-30) have also been published in Memon & Hicks (2008f) (retracted) * A large part of Section 2 "Investigative Data Mining (IDM)" (p. 432:12-40; p.433:1-30; 434:33-42) has also been published in Memon et al. (2009a) (retracted) * Some parts of the paper (p. 430:27-36; p. 431:1-9; p. 437:26-35) have also been published in Memon et al. (2011c) * Fragment 433 24 can be found in 9 other publications: ** N. Memon's PhD thesis (2007) ** Memon & Larsen (2006a) ** Memon & Larsen (2007a) ** Memon et al. (2007c) (retracted) ** Memon et al. (2008d) ** Memon et al. (2008e) (retracted) ** Memon et al. (2009a) (retracted) ** Memon et al. (2010d) ** Memon et al. (2011a) References Memon, Larsen (2006a): Structural Analysis and Mathematical Methods for Destabilizing Terrorist Networks Using Investigative Data Mining in X. Li, O.R. Zaiane, and Z. Li (Eds.): ADMA 2006, LNAI 4093, pp. 1037 – 1048, 2006. Springer Berlin Heidelberg. Memon, Larsen (2007a): Investigative Data Mining Toolkit: A Software Prototype for Visualizing, Analyzing and Destabilizing Terrorist Networks. Post-Workshop proc. NATO workshop on Information Visualization Memon, Hicks, Larsen (2007c): Harvesting Terrorists Information from Web 11th International Conference Information Visualization (IV'07), 0-7695-2900-3/07 2007 IEEE (retracted) Memon, Hicks, Hussain, Larsen (2007e): Practical Algorithms and Mathematical models for destabilizing terrorist networks in Military Communications Conference, 1-7. MILCOM 2007. IEEE (retracted) Memon. Larsen, Hicks, Harkiolakis (2008a): Detecting Hidden Hierarchy in Terrorist Networks: Some Case Studies, in C.C. Yang et al. (Eds.): ISI 2008 Workshops, LNCS 5075, pp. 477–489, 2008. Springer Berlin Heidelberg Harkiolakis, Memon, Hicks, Atzenbeck (2008b): Revealing Topological Properties of Terrorist Networks In: Hamid R. Arabnia and Youngsong Mun, editors, Proceedings of the 2008 International Conference on Artificial Intelligence (ICAI'08), pages 238–244, 2008. Memon, Hicks, Harkiolakis (2008d): A Data Mining Approach to Intelligence Operations In: Data Mining, Intrusion Detection, Information Assurance, and Data Networks Security 2008, edited by Belur V. Dasarathy, Proc. of SPIE Vol. 6973, 697309, (2008), 0277-786X/08, doi: 10.1117/12.780835 Memon, Harkiolakis, Hicks (2008e): Detecting High-Value Individuals in Covert Networks: 7/7 London Bombing Case Study aiccsa, pp.206-215, 2008 IEEE/ACS International Conference on Computer Systems and Applications, 2008 (retracted) Memon, Hicks (2008f): Detecting Key Players in 11-M Terrorist Network: A Case Study ares, pp.1254-1259, 2008 Third International Conference on Availability, Reliability and Security, 2008, 0-7695-3102-4/08 IEEE Computer Society DOI 10.1109/ARES.2008.173 (retracted) Memon, Qureshi, Wiil, Hicks (2009a): Novel Algorithms for Subgroup Detection in Terrorist Networks 2009 International Conference on Availability, Reliability and Security, 978-0-7695-3564-7/09 IEEE, Computer Society, DOI 10.1109/ARES.2009.168 (retracted) Memon et al. (2008d) as well as in Memon, Wiil,Qureshi (2010d): Practical algorithms for subgroup detection in covert networks Int. J. Business Intelligence and Data Mining, Vol. 5, No. 2, 2010, 134-155, Inderscience Memon, Wiil, Alhajj, Atzenbeck, Harkiolakis (2011a): Harvesting covert networks: a case study of the iMiner database in Int. J. Networking and Virtual Organisations, Vol. 8, Nos. 1/2, 2011, Inderscience Memon, Wiil, Qureshi, Karampelas (2011c): Exploring the Evolution of Terrorist Networks U.K. Wiil (ed.), Counterterrorism and Open Source Intelligence, Lecture Notes in Social Networks 2, 413-427, DOI 10.1007/978-3-7091-0388-3 20, Springer-Verlag/Wien 2011 Appendix 1: Fragments Remark on the colouring The colouring is automatically generated and shows text parallels. Its purpose is to facilitate the orientation of the reader, it does not, however, automatically diagnose plagiarism of any kind. In order to form a judgement about a certain text parallel one should consult the text itself. Remark on the line numbering When identifying a fragment with line numbers everything that contains text (except for the page header and/or footer) is counted, including headings. Usually charts, tables etc. including their captions are not counted, however. Appendix 2: Sources Kategorie:Nm2